


Miseries and Mysteries

by Pink_Milk101



Category: There isn't one - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cancer, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mystery, Organ Failure, Randomness, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Milk101/pseuds/Pink_Milk101
Summary: I dont even know what this is.A girl has cancer, but no body else knows. And then she almost experiences organ failure.Basically a lot of stuff happens, and I just kinda wrote whatever came to mind.It's pretty random, and there are some plot twists, and the ending is a surprise.





	Miseries and Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Leave a like or a comment if you want.
> 
> Any type of feedback is appreciated.

What was she supposed to do?

 

Keep on hiding her tears on the lonely nights that occurred too often? Keep on pretending like she was completely fine, even when she wasn't? 

 

Probably not, but that's exactly what she did.

 

Even when it almost became too much for her, she shouldered it on her own, because she really had no one. Or, well, she didn't want to worry anyone. She didn't want to _ bother  _ them.

 

It was like this when she first started getting bullied. It was like this when she first started feeling neglected. 

 

But it was ok, she could handle this much. This much was fine.

 

**************************

 

She couldn't help but smile slightly as she was pushed against the lockers, again. Like she always did, she overlooked the dirty looks she got, and she just ignored them.

 

She could cry just thinking about how she used to be friends with them. She could sob just thinking about how different they were now. But she wouldn't. Because people did change, and they did stop caring, but that's just the way things were. 

 

So she looked past them, and just continued on her way to the class she had. 

 

And as she sat down in her chair, she noticed how quiet the class was for once. And she couldn't help but smile, because it was only so often that they left her alone before class. 

 

When they walked into class, she had _felt_ it. She could feel the hatred seeping through her clothes from their hard glares. But she did nothing to stop them. 

 

Even when the looks and the shoving and the bullying got so bad that she had bruises, she kept it to herself. 

 

Because she couldn't worry her parents. They had enough to worry about with her brother’s wedding in 2 months and her 4 younger siblings.

 

And if they knew she was hurt, they would have taken her to a hospital, and that's the last place she wanted to go. Because she knew that they would leave there a lot more worried than normal, if they went with her.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the teacher calling her to his desk. After he had gone over a test of her’s, he let her return to her seat, and after a while he was going on about some extra credit opportunity, but she wasn't listening. 

 

At first she just felt a little odd and so she tried to lay her head down to see if that would make her feel better. When that didn't work she began to feel a little panicked, and just as she could feel the bile rising in her throat, she raised her hand. And then she suddenly felt so, so bad. She asked to go to the bathroom, and with a quick glance at the teacher nodding, she ran out of the class and towards the bathroom. 

 

Her head hurt so much, it felt like it was splitting open, and she felt that familiar feeling of dread, right before she had to throw up her breakfast.

 

And as she threw up for the 3rd time, sitting on the dirty ground of the school bathroom, she decided she had to go. She was starting to feel dizzy but she had to go to the hospital. She  _ had _ to.

 

She was 18, in her last year of high school, and she could take care of herself. Or that's what she kept repeating to herself, as she left the school halfway through second period, and drove to the hospital.

 

Once she got there, she asked the lady at the main desk for Dr. Trivol, and relief flooded her when she found out the doctor had just gotten out of surgery and was in the middle of her break. 

 

She rushed to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, and with her deep breaths, she thought about what she would do once she got an update on her condition.

 

She knew she was getting weaker. Since last week she hadn't even been able to keep anything more than a snack in her stomach. She was almost beginning to look malnourished, and her skin was losing its glow, making her look dark and fragile. 

 

As the ding sounded for the 3rd floor, she got off the elevator and made her way to Dr.Trivol’s room, making sure to knock before entering. 

 

Dr.Trivol who had been filling out a report on another patient’s condition, looked up and all at once, both surprise and worry showed on her normally expressionless face.

 

She walked over, and grabbing her arm, pulled the scared girl over to a chair and sat her down.She then took a seat herself, and as the doctor silently stared at the patient lost in thought, she waited for her to talk. To say something.

 

“I….I threw up again. I mean, I've been throwing up more often.” She said, looking around the room slowly, and then resting her gaze on the doctor.

 

“Oh, is that so,” the doctor replied, looking at the girl with saddened eyes. 

 

They both knew what that meant, but neither of them wanted to outright say it. 

 

Deciding to speak up, the doctor continued, “ If this goes on, within the next month, you'll have to come stay at the hospital.”

 

“I know.” She replied, looking at the ground and smiling slightly. 

 

“Oh, and you have to come in on Saturday again for a check up.” 

 

Once again. She replied with, “I know.”

 

After that, the doctor continued to update her on her condition. And she left the hospital, feeling more prepared and calm mentally, than she ever had before in her life.

 

*************************

 

Since it was lunchtime at school, she decided to go back. She really couldn't deal with her parents asking why she had left school in the middle of the day. And she needed to catch up on some assignments for her classes anyway.

 

When she made it back to the school, she checked back in and was able to sneak into class just as the bell rang. 

 

That also meant she was the last to walk into the class, so everyone stared at her until that familiar uncomfortable tension began hanging in the air. 

 

She was almost positive they would have done something to her, if not for the teacher walking in and telling everyone to get their things out.

 

So she sat down, silently thanking the teacher while getting her things out. She was in an oddly pleasant mood, and she didn't even know why, but she enjoyed the rest of the school day.

 

As the final bell rang, dismissing them, the teacher proceeded to remind them about their next test, and then let them all leave.

 

So she walked out last, and strolling to her locker by herself, she thought about how she’d have to eventually tell her parents about her problem. And then she started thinking about if she’d have to tell the principal and her teachers, or if she would just silently disappear one day, and stop coming to school for a while.

 

After she got her things out of her locker, she continued walking to the parking lot of her school, but was surprised to see that  _ they  _ were still there. They usually left her alone by the time she was going home.

 

This time, like many others, she tried to walk past them to get to her car, but was stopped by Nathan, her ex-boyfriend (not that anybody knew). 

 

He glared at her as best as he could, while she calmly looked back into his eyes. And as the tension grew between them, with guilt beginning to seep out of his eyes, he nudged one of his buddies and started walking away. 

 

The rest of them didn't leave so quickly, but with a few shoves here and there, they walked away too, leaving her with her scraped knees and scattered books on the ground next to her.

 

After a minute or two, she got up, wincing when she saw that one of her knees had begun to bleed, but she ignored it for the time being. She picked up her books, and walking back to her car, she put her stuff down and then got out some tissues. She always kept at least a small pack of tissues in her car and one in her handbag, incase she needed it.

 

With the tissues, she wiped away the small amounts of blood that ran down her knee. And then after making sure she hadn't left anything behind, she started her car and began to drive home.

 

Throughout the whole drive she kept wondering about what would have happened if she had told her ‘friends’ the truth. Not about her condition, but about Nathan.

 

It frustrated her to no end everytime she thought about him and the relationship she used to have with him. But it was too bad, she couldn't have him back, not that she wanted to be back with a two-timer anyway.

 

Still, she wondered what would have happened if she had told Cassidy that Nathan was actually dating her before he got with Cassidy. Maybe they would have still been friends, maybe not. 

 

In any case, she wasn't really planning on telling Cassidy now, unless she absolutely had to for some reason, otherwise this would go with her to the grave.

 

She hated it though, not being able to hang out with her best friend like she used to. She remembered how in 3rd grade they had promised each other to always be by each other’s side. Looks like it didn't work out.

 

She shook her head, pleading at herself to focus on driving and driving only right now. Of course it didn't work, and the thoughts only made her more gloomy.

 

It wasn't that Cassidy refused to speak to her, or that she basically led the group that bullied her, that hurt her. It wasn't that She seemed to hate her guts, that hurt her. It was that, for the first time since they met, Cassidy refused to believe anything she said. She ignored her, turned her back on her, and abandoned her, even when she knew she had no one else to turn to.

 

She sighed as tears escaped her eyes, and finally was able to concentrate on the road in front of her. 

 

When she got home, she quickly said hello to both of her parents, as they sat in the living room, talking to her brother about his honeymoon plans.

 

She only wished she could have been as happy for him as everyone else. 

 

She came back from her daze and finally noticed that she'd stopped in the doorway, and everyone was looking at her. So, smiling in embarrassment, she told them she had some homework to do and proceeded to go to her room.

 

Once she got inside, she put her bag and books down, and sat on her bed. Her hands were on her knees and she was just staring at the wall for a good 5 minutes before she decided to stop and actually get some work done.

 

While she was in the middle of her calculus assignment, she heard a knock on her door and she could tell it was her brother’s fiance, Allison, even before she saw her.

 

She was a nice and pleasant person, and anyone that had ever talked to her knew that, but right now she didn't want any company for some reason unknown to herself.

 

So she quietly listened to her talk about something. She wasn't really listening but she heard something about finding a dress and a flower arrangement for some bouquet. 

 

She would have liked to focus on something as important as this, but she couldn't, so she was relieved when Allison decided to go outside and leave her to her homework.

 

Sadly, she couldn't even focus on work anymore as she tried to take shallow breaths, feeling her breathing restrict quite a bit. Honestly, she would have loved to take a few deep breaths if they didn't result in a chest pain that felt so strong it could cause her heart to explode.

 

So she continued doing that until she dared to take more breaths, each deeper than the last. When her breaths returned to normal she laid down on her bead, trying to recover from her momentary lightheadedness.

 

After laying in bed for a little while, she finally decided to finish her homework and then go out for a walk.

 

She wanted time to think by herself, but she also wanted to become so engrossed and busy with anything that she couldn't concentrate on a single thing fully. She didn't know what to do. And she didn't even know how much time she had in this game of survival that was life. Her condition seemed to worsen, and maybe it was bad that she was relieved. Relieved that if anything happened to her, she had the letters she’d written. Relieved that she might not have to explain everything to anyone.

 

Like that, with thoughts that were too deep, and memories that were too vivid, she walked around her neighborhood, thinking about everything. 

 

***********************

 

It was Saturday now, and she was so much more worried than the last time she had been at the hospital. 

 

Throughout the week, she had continued to experience moments when she could barely breathe without feeling her chest ache, and then after, feeling so light-headed she could faint.

 

She continued to worry. This time, having unreasonable thoughts of what she would do if her parents found out she was going to the hospital so frequently, and that too with a good reason, or would it be considered bad?

 

And as she walked into Dr.Trivol’s room, she could just tell that the report she would be getting back would not be good.

 

When she sat down, she looked at the doctor for a while until Dr. Trivol seemed to decide on speaking up about it, and asked if she wanted to tell her something.

 

Deciding it was better to say something, she started to talk, stuttering with anxiousness, as she told the doctor about her ‘heartaches’ and lightheadedness. She laughed at herself when she said the word heartache, because it made her think of the irony that word had when it came to her lovelife.

 

But there was no way she could laugh when later the next week, on Tuesday, she was called, by Dr.Trivol herself. The doctor had asked her to go over the next day so they could talk.

 

She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes as she drove to the doctor’s house. We're they tears of sorrow or relief, she didn't know. But it almost made her feel better when she realised that whatever it was, she'd get to know in the presence of the doctor she adored.

 

Dr. Trivol. The doctor who had been with her since she’d moved here in 2nd grade and ended up getting the flu that one time. The doctor that had been with her when she’d first gotten involved in a car accident and had gone to the hospital in need of stitches. The doctor who had informed her of her condition, and had somehow made her feel a little better without even doing anything.

 

She blinked and for a moment forgot what was about to happen, as she parked in the driveway and got out of the car, locking it once, twice, and then three times just to be sure for some unknown reason. 

 

Then shaking her head, she decided that was enough stalling, and walked to the front door, ringing the bell as she tried to force herself to smile.But she knew there was no need for it as she failed to smile, because she knew the doctor would have seen through it anyway.

 

As she was invited inside by the doctor, a real smile slowly spread across her face as she realised she hadn't been here in a long time. Not since her parents had let her come here to play with the doctor’s nieces when she was 14.

 

After a little talking and getting to catch up, the doctor asked her if she wanted something to drink, and then made some tea. They talked some more before the tea was ready, and as she began sipping on it. She realized it was chamomile tea, and remembered that one of its benefits was stress relief. 

 

She smiled, as she finished her tea, and the doctor patiently waited until she did so, before she started talking.

 

The doctor gazed at her, and she saw the hints of worry spread across her face for a few seconds before it was concealed again. “I took a look at the reports showing your blood circulation…. they weren't good.”

 

“Oh.” there was nothing else she could think of saying at the moment.

 

“It seems that some of the capillaries that are directly connected to your aorta are swelling up. If this continues, it could stunt the blood flow to your heart, and essentially result in heart failure.” If it were not for the slight puff of the doctor’s voice and the look on her face, she might not have known that Dr.Trivol seemed so frustrated by this possibility.

 

“Oh…” That was all she said, because that was all she could honestly say until she knew what to do.

 

She looked down and then up again multiple times, before the doctor told her something that seemed to lighten the cloud of dread that hung above her.

 

She told her that there was some medication that was being prescribed to her, which, along with some other things, could help reduce and hopefully get rid of the swelling in her arteries.

 

She told her that because of the swelling, her condition may worsen, so instead of just going to the hospital every Saturday, she could go there once, and then every Wednesday, she could come see the doctor at her home. 

 

That way she could also have some calm time, and the doctor could make her some tea. Dr. Trivol had planned on beginning to give her black tea as part of her treatment method for the swelling. As she had found out, black tea helps with blood circulation, so she was a little relieved that instead of taking just the standard pills as medicine, she would get to drink tea as well.

 

The intensity of the talk about the swelling had soon been lightened little by little, and it didn't even seem like too much of a big deal to her by the time she left the doctor’s house.

 

************************

 

She hadn't expected this to happen. 

 

Everything had been fine, and she had been taking the medication, and drinking the tea, which turned out to be a favorite of hers. But now it was all messed up. 

 

She had been on the treatment for a month, and it seemed to be going great, no, it had been going great. And then all of a sudden it hadn't at all, and everything was so terrible, and her chest had hurt so much that she had fainted.

 

She had been in the middle of class, too.

 

And then she put her head down because there was a dull ache somewhere there. 

 

Then she felt like suddenly she couldn't breathe at all, and so she started taking so many breaths at once, but it wasn’t ok. Her breaths were forcibly shallow but kept getting deeper so suddenly because of the struggle to breath.

 

She must have sounded as if she was hyperventilating. Maybe they thought she was nervous, or anxious. Maybe that's why no one sitting around her said anything to the teacher, until she looked too terrible, and was being so loud that the teacher noticed all on her own.

 

Maybe they really hadn't noticed how she got up suddenly and then clutched her shirt so tightly at the chest, leaning against the desk, and groaning so weakly. Or Maybe they just didn’t care when she was in so much pain that she fainted and fell against them, only to be pushed away.

 

She couldn't breathe at all, and she couldn't see anything, but all she heard was her name being repeated and getting louder each time, before she blacked out.

 

When she woke up, she was in the hospital, and there were needles stuck into both of her arms, and it was dark and quiet.

 

When she looked around, she noticed the light shade of blue that was spread throughout the whole room, and how the color made everything seem light and calm, and then she noticed the jackets hanging off of the chairs next to her bed.

 

In the next few minutes, all she could do was nervously glance back and forth between the jackets and the door of the room. She wondered if her parents had found out about everything. She wasn't sure what she would do when they walked in, but she started sobbing just thinking about it. And that's when they walked in.

 

They were both looking down, but hearing the sniffles from her, they looked up and she could see how red their eyes were. And she knew that they did know everything now.

 

And then, for the next half hour, they all sat together and cried, as her parents questioned her, asking her why she didn't tell them.

 

They were a little angry, but the feeling of sorrow greatly outweighed the anger. They were speechless. They didn't know what to do, but cry and try their best to reassure their daughter. 

 

They never thought about what they would do if something bad happened to one of their children. The thought of this never even crossed their minds. But they  talked to her about it, and she asked how exactly they found out, even though she knew how.

 

They were called by the hospital when she was brought in upon fainting in class. They said they couldn't express how worried they were when they found out she had fainted, and the worry had only seemed to grow when they found out the reason for it. 

 

Then as if a bomb had been set off inside their happy and pleasant world, they found out. In the report of her condition, the doctor had talked about what this could mean for her, and then they heard the words, and they had known.

 

They had known that she had cancer. 

 

And to be completely honest. They were glad she was still alive and not in extreme pain, but they wondered why she hadn't told them. But then again, above all they wanted to know why she hadn't gotten the treatment.

 

They knew that they could afford it, so why hadn't she decided to get it? That was their question. Sure they were frustrated, but not angry, truthfully only to a certain extent were they angry.

 

But they could talk more about that later. After she’d had some rest, and was feeling better. They told her that they would be leaving to pick up her younger siblings from school, and then, they would all come back in a little while to see her again.

 

And she knew they would be back, so she was able to rest well. And while she waited, she eventually fell asleep. 

 

When they came, her younger siblings rushed to hug her. And her brother walked in with a glum look on his face, but then he smiled seeing her. 

 

They talked and eventually her family left and she was there by herself. They had informed her she would be staying overnight for observation, and after promising to come again tomorrow to pick her up, her brother had left as well.

 

That night. Despite being uncomfortable in a hospital environment, she had slept well. And then, the next day she’d had a check up, and she'd been allowed to go home.

 

*********************

 

She had been getting better, and she was finally getting the treatment for her cancer. Unfortunately, the cancer had spread throughout her bloodstream, so it was tougher to fight off.

 

She had also become so weak that she could barely do anything that required a constant amount of energy. So, she had been requested to stay in the hospital, and hadn't gone to school in about 2 weeks. 

 

She knew it deep within herself that she didn't have too much time, because despite the treatment, she didn't ever feel any better. She always felt terrible, and she was well aware that the treatment wasn't doing much, no matter how hard the doctor’s tried to hide it.

 

So, she had decided that it was as good a time as any to send the letters she had written.

 

Although she had written them a few months ago, when she had first found out about the cancer, so she had essentially rewritten them. In any case, she had mailed them to her family and the few others she had anything to say to.

 

Sometimes she even got lost in thought, thinking about everyone's reaction to her letter, especially Cassidy’s.

 

She wondered if Cassidy would read it. Had she even gotten it?

 

She wasn't sure if Cassidy would forgive her or think she was lying again. Either way, she was happy that at least she wouldn't have to hide the truth.

 

But it wasn't as if everyone at school knew that she had cancer, they just knew that she was being hospitalized. And for a temporary relief from anxiety, she wanted to keep it that way, not having to worry about everyone else’s opinions. 

 

While getting lost in thought about everyone else, she realized that her brother's wedding was in a couple of weeks, and despite herself, she wanted to attend or at least get to congratulate him as best as she could.

 

She wanted to go a day without having to worry about collapsing. She wanted to go a day feeling as if she was back to her normal self, before everything.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. And as she looked over, she didn't know what surprised her more. That Cassidy was there? Or that Nathan was with her?

 

They both looked at her, and she could feel the tension in the air.

 

And suddenly she was back there again, that one time that Cassidy had caught her and Nathan kissing. That one time that had led to everything between the three of them being destroyed. 

 

And she didn't know what to do, so the heart rate moniter next to her spiked up. And suddenly she couldn't  breathe again. She felt terrible but she was fine at the same time.

 

They both apologized to her, and from the way they hung their heads and couldn't look her in the eyes, they did feel sorry. They apologized, and they promised never to bother her again, and they asked if they could still hang out.

 

They asked if they could hang out with her, and maybe that was the most surprising thing about the entire conversation, because after they left, that was all she could remember.

 

She didn't even know how the idea of hanging out with them again made her feel.

 

She wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore.

 

But as her breathing became more and more shallow, and she suddenly felt so sleepy, she continued to think about nothing and everything at once.

 

She laid back on the hospital bed, and she looked around the hospital room, and she couldn't help but smile for some reason. Whatever the reason was, she couldn't remember. But she was seeing a strange light, and she was feeling lightheaded, and everything had a light hue to it.

 

It was as if she was seeing things for the first time. 

 

She got up, out of the bed, and pulled the needles from her arms. She didn't care about the stinging, and she didn't care about how hazy the floor looked. She didn't care about anything except for the view from her window that she could see. 

 

Everything was light outside, and everything looked calm and pleasant. 

 

She didn't notice when she fell against the floor, or when she couldn't hear herself breathe anymore. She didn't notice the sudden flash of pain that shot through her chest, and she certainly didn't notice how all she could see was white. 

 

She was actually happy for some reason, but…… she couldn't remember why. 

 

All she saw was a bunch of flowers, and then suddenly they weren't even flowers anymore. They turned into people's heads. And they were all bloody. And all she could see was blood.

 

So she screamed, and then screams turned to laughter, and laughter turned to giggles.

 

And she disappeared like that. 

 

No one ever saw her again. 

 

She didn't exist anymore.

 

Had she ever really been there?

 

****************

 

“And that, Sir, has been our 5th case of a missing person’s report like this.” The deputy officer shook his head, sighing in frustration at not being able to solve the mystery of these disappearances.

 

“Just add it to the pile, Frank.” The sheriff muttered before going back to his current report of a hit and run.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
